<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Workaholic and the Grouch by Characteristic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338021">Workaholic and the Grouch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Characteristic/pseuds/Characteristic'>Characteristic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Grinch (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, First Love, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Overworking, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Characteristic/pseuds/Characteristic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grinch is a senior high school student, who mostly keeps to himself and only goes to school for the sake of education. But when he meets a slightly younger than him Who with blonde sunshine hair and the sweetest smile. His whole life is flipped upside down. Will he let his new feelings for the blonde girl take over? Or will he keep them locked up deep in his small heart?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Grinch/Donna Lou Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was winter. The Grinch didn’t like this time of year. But why? What was the reason for the green guy to be grouchier than usual in winter? Well, there were quite a few reasons for that. First of all, winter was cold, yeah that’s probably one of the most likely reasons anyone would despise winter, not that anyone really did. All the Whos were always so cheerful so high spirited so happy. It’s like there was a forever lasting flame of joy inside each who, and that flame kept them warm even in the harshest weather. That flame of joy that the Grinch never felt. He knew exactly why that flame in each Who burned brighter in winter; Christmas. It was the main reason the Whos loved winter, and it was the main reason the Grinch despised it. Christmas was the best time of the year. It was the time for celebrating the wonderful holiday with loved ones; for the Whos that is, for the Grinch it was just another reminder that he was alone.</p><p>As the bitterly cold breeze with a bit of snow crashed into the him, he wrapped his arms around his chest in hope to keep himself warm. It was just another day of waking up early in the morning which he could have sworn was the coldest time of the day. Quickly get ready and walk a long way down the Mount Crumpet to get to his destination; Whoville High School. He had to admit that as much as he didn’t like leaving his home in cold weather and having to spend the whole day around cheerful and carefree Whos, he wanted to get any piece of education that he didn’t learn at home from books. But man would the other students get on his nerves sometimes. The more the Grinch saw the nature of the teenage Whos, who played on their phones chatted, and laughed like crazy during class the more the Grinch began to think that those Whos care more about their social life than education.</p><p>At last, he reached the big school building. Finally, he could hide away from the cold. He walked through the crowd of chatting Whos. Not hesitating to bump into whoever was in his way to the main door, which hardly interrupted anyone who was chatting with their friends. Once the Grinch came inside, he went straight to his locker to grab everything he needed for his first class. Just as he was about to unlock the long blue door, he heard a cheerful voice call out his name.</p><p>“Hey there Grinchy old ’pal, great to see you again!” His eyebrows lowered in annoyance as he recognized the owner of the voice. He turned around to face a shorter than him Who, who had brown hair, and a bit of facial hair too. He was wearing a warm half dark green half red hat. A red, way too cheerful sweater with Christmas tree stitches on it. A pair of blue pants and golden like boots.</p><p>“Oh, hey Bricklebaum great to see you too” Grinch said sarcastically while rolling his eyes, not that the cheerful who minded. He was used to seeing his green friend all grouchy like that especially close to the winter holidays.</p><p>“So, you excited for the Winter School Ball that’s coming up?” Bricklebaum continued, as the Grinch began to dig into his locker to get out a couple of notebooks.</p><p>“You ask me this question every year and the answer is still ‘No’.” The Grinch remarked as he slammed the door shut.</p><p>Bricklebaum’s smile faded, but a little smile of hope crept on his face as he continued talking. “It’s gonna be real fun you know. I heard that the theme is gonna be a Winter Wonderland.”</p><p>“How original” his green friend spoke in a sarcastic tone again. “</p><p>“I really think you should participate, isn’t there any girl you want to dance with.” Bricklebaum nudged the Grinch with his elbow, much to the green one’s annoyance and embarrassment.</p><p>“No” He answered a bit more loudly than he meant to. “Don’t drag me into this…this…”</p><p>“What? Love?” the cheerful who raised a brow. The Grinch cringed at the word and walked off to his class even though there was still ten minutes before the bell. He wasn’t surprised to see that his shorter friend caught up with him.</p><p>“Oh, I am sure one day you will meet a girl an- “  </p><p>“Can we please change the subject?” Grinch said now sounding really irritated. Bricklebaum knew the Grinch five years now. He knew that His green friend doesn’t like to be pressured, so he wisely decided to start a new conversation.</p><p>“So…what’s your first class?”</p><p>“Maths” He answered robotically.</p><p>“Cool, I have Social Studies.”</p><p>Just then the school bell rang signalling for all students to go to their first class.</p><p>“Well guess this is it for now, see ya in hard materials, and have fun in Maths.” the cheerful who said excitedly before heading off to Fitness.</p><p>The Grinch didn’t have time to respond before his friend disappeared around the corner, and he continued walking in thought. <em>Why is he so nice to me? Why does he want to be my friend? Doesn’t my cold attitude bother him? </em>Bricklebaum’s loyalty to him was something he could not quite understand.</p><p>When the Grinch walked inside his maths class, and sat where he always did, he made sure no one was watching and opened his school bag. From inside the bag came a little whimper and a tiny brown puppy showed his face to the light. Once the pup saw the Grinch he smiled and wagged his tail excitedly. The Grinch looked down at his little cute pet, but there was something different on the Grinch’s face, his usual grouchy frown was now replaced by a sweet smile.</p><p>Just recently Grinch found the puppy not so far away from the school, in an empty isolated corner behind a butcher store. The poor thing was curled in ball in the snow all alone. The Grinch took him home and raised him, and now for the first time in his life, Grinch wasn’t completely alone. He looked down at the pup and patted him gently on the head with his long furry fingers.</p><p>“Hey there Max, how are you doing?”He whispered</p><p>The little dog’s smile became wider as he licked his master’s hand, Grinch chuckled slightly.</p><p>“Well, I’ll take it that you are doing okay.”</p><p>Grinch knew that Max gets lonely at home when he leaves for school, so he sometimes takes his companion with him and when he does, he always checks on him every now and then. Because there were no pets allowed at school, Grinch hid Max in his bag but he always leaves a little gap for air and gives him some dog treats every now and then.</p><p>“All right class, please put your phones away and get out your books. Today we are studying fractions” A teacher with brown curly hair and pink and white clothes said, when she came in.</p><p>Grinch quickly gave Max a treat, which the pup gladly took, and closed the bag halfway. As he opened his notebook and began to finish writing that last little bit that he didn’t finish writing yesterday, he heard someone come in the classroom hurriedly. Grinch didn’t look up from his book. Why should he even bother? It’s always been this way; at least one who would always arrive late to class. Most likely because they were chatting and didn’t care that the bell rang and they had to go, typical.</p><p>He didn’t, or at least tried not to listen to the late student’s and teacher’s conversation; being a visual learner, it was hard for his mind to pick algebra notes over the loud talking Whos, at least he thought they were loud.</p><p>However, this time he more or less succeeded to dive into learning, and so he didn’t know that the late student wasn’t one of his usual classmates. She was new in school, and she was about to pick a seat, well, more like choose the last one left. All the seats in class were taken, all except one; the one right next to an unusual looking Who, who was covered with green fur from head to toe.</p><p>The Grinch was so into his work that he didn’t even notice the new girl approaching him.</p><p>“Hi, excuse me.” She began trying to get the green guy’s attention.</p><p>Grinch immediately realizing he was spoken to, slightly jumped out of his seat with a high pitched ‘what’. It of course didn’t go unnoticed as he could hear whispering and giggling escaping from the students behind him. He tried his best to ignore them, paying his attention to the girl who was the cause of his surprise.</p><p>“C-can I sit here?”</p><p>She pointed to the empty seat next to him</p><p>The Green one glanced at the girl in confusion. She had blonde sunshine hair that was neatly tied back by a pink headband. Her eyes were sky blue and bright. She wore a light purple striped sweater and a pair of black legends and shoes.</p><p>He quickly glanced around to search for any other free seat, but soon realized he had no choice but to let her sit next to him.</p><p>“Yes.” He bluntly replied. It was rare for anyone to ever sit next to him, and the grump was glad for that. Whenever it was otherwise, he just felt annoyed. But he could’ve sworn there was a hint of nervousness this time-no just announce.</p><p>She gave him a quick little smile and sat down. Getting out her stationery and hurrying to catch up with the rest of the class.</p><p>As usual, the teacher started to call out the roll, explaining today's task, and occasionally catching students talking or texting. Although this teacher didn’t mind students socializing most of the time. Fractions were something the Grinch was good at, so he went straight on ahead of the Class. Which didn’t go unnoticed by the girl next to him, even though she was focused on her notes.</p><p>“Wow, you are very good at Maths!”</p><p>Again, he snapped out of his study world at her voice. Once again, he looked at her in confusion. The green one knew that the Whos were always polite, well most of them, that is. But for one to sit next to him and say nice things to him, was rare. Not that he would change his usual grumpy attitude.</p><p>“…right”</p><p>The girl was a little surprised by his not so happy response, but she understood that he wanted to focused on his work. She just wanted to be polite one more time and introduce herself, since they will be sitting at the same desk from now on.</p><p>“I am Donna by the way”</p><p>She gave him another sweet smile before turning back to her notes. Leaving it after him whether he wanted to introduce himself back or not. He chose to ignore her last comment and dived back into work, except for some reason he found it hard to do so.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the class went as usual, with the Grinch focusing on fractions, or at least trying to. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but there was something different about today's Maths lesson. Since when couldn’t he focus on work. Maybe he was just tired today, yeah, that was probably it. Or maybe the Class was too loud again. Either-or it couldn’t have possibly been because of that girl who was sitting next to him, right?</p><p>He shook his head and kept walking to his materials class. When he came in, his so-called friend was already waiting for him at the desk they shared. Will he ever get the chance to sit alone today? The Jolly Who beamed and patted the seat next to him, gesturing for his green pal to come over.</p><p>“Hey Grinchy! How was Maths?”</p><p>“Fine” He said bluntly, sitting down and leaning his arms on the desk</p><p>“You won't believe what just happened! Ok, so I came up to Rose, you remember her right? so I came up and I was just about to ask her if she wanted to go to the Winter Ball with me and <strong>boom! </strong>She just asked me the same herself. Can you believe it?<strong> I got a date for the Ball!</strong></p><p>“Okay okay congrats, do you mind keeping it down though? My ears are ringing.”</p><p>Bricklebaum slightly frowned in concern “You okay bud? Too much Maths huh?”</p><p>Before he could reply with his signature ‘I am fine’ something caught his attention. And it was no other than the blonde bright-eyed girl again.</p><p>“S-she is in this class too?”</p><p>“Huh, Who”</p><p>He froze in fear as he realized he just said it out loud. And of course, the jolly desk partner noticed the cause of his friend’s surprise. Grinch glanced at him slightly nervously, hoping he wouldn’t suspect anything about his sudden outburst, but he knew this man all too well now. Bricklebaum gave him a cheeky smile.</p><p>“Oooooh, you know her huh?”</p><p>The Grump’s natural green face now turned bright pink “Wha- It’s not what you think. She was just in my Maths class before”</p><p>Bricklebaum’s smirk never left his face “Oh was she now? And what made you remember her? Don’t you usually only remember your schoolwork?”</p><p>“I…well…she was sitting right next to me, of course I remember her.”</p><p>“Oh, wow what a coincidence, you are in hard materials too, huh?”</p><p>He froze as he heard that same gentle voice again right behind him. He turned around quickly and was completely convinced he wasn’t mistaken about who the owner of that voice was.</p><p>“Uhh…well that’s strange”</p><p>She simply shrugged and made her way to her seat, which this time wasn’t next to the green Who.</p><p>Grinch took a notebook out of his bag and began reading it like it was the most important thing in the world. He didn’t care that it had nothing to do with his current subject, he just had to do something anything to distract himself from this situation and whatever he was feeling. But unfortunately, that method doesn’t make others ignore what just happened.</p><p>“Well well well, looks like my pal here now has someone to go to the Winter Ball with. Oh, aren’t you a lucky dog! I knew that had to happen to you eventually! I am so happy you finally found that special someone-”</p><p>One cold look with the biggest frown ever, made Bricklebaum stop short and lift up his hands innocently. “Ok ok I’ll stop. I am just so glad that you have someone to go to the Ball with, and maybe even better.”</p><p>This didn’t make the grump’s frown become any smaller. “Look, I already told you many times before I am not interested in this…you know what. And this girl and I were just sitting at the same desk this one time, that is all. So, I would really appreciate it if we stop talking about this!”</p><p>Bricklebaum now wore a blank expression. His friend didn’t have those kinds of angry outbursts often, but some subjects seem to be rather painful for him. If that’s the case than he won’t continue bringing him outside of his comfort zone. Of course, that doesn’t mean that he’ll lose faith in Grinch’s and this blonde girl’s possible relationship. Time will tell. And he has a good feeling about this.</p><p>“Alright, whatever you say pal.” The jolly man gave a tiny smile.</p><p>The rest of the day went as usual. The blonde girl wasn’t in any of the Grinch’s other classes. However, that didn’t stop him from thinking about her. The one confusing thing about her that he noticed was, she was so cheerful and bright but there were these moments where she would look down, and even though she wasn’t looking directly at him he could see there was a dull feeling in the corners of her eyes, tired, exhausted even almost…sad. But that couldn’t be right. Whos are by far the most cheerful, happiest, and well-spirited creatures that ever excited! They don’t feel sad...right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Obstacles We Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew! Finally, chapter two is done I wanted to post it on Christmas but it took a bit longer to write.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t know what to think. Furthermore, he didn’t know what to feel. This girl has been making him feel weird the whole day, and the fact that he couldn’t explain why drove him crazy.</p><p>He put down the book that he was currently reading, or more like just staring at it in thought. He rubbed his forehead and took a glance at his surroundings. He was in the School Library, a place where he often goes after classes to catch up with his studies, but today focusing was harder than the study itself.</p><p>Just then a small whimper came from his bag on the floor. The Green one instantly reacted, resting the bag on his knees and unzipping it.</p><p>“Hey Max…sorry this is taking so long; I am feeling a bit…unfocused today.” He said with a sheepish smile. The Brown Puppy tilted his tiny head in concern.</p><p>“I am fine, don’t worry. Let’s uh let's go home now, I’ll finish work tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The Grinch was just on his way to Mount Crumpet his little dog companion was happily jogging by his side. The road to their home required them to walk through the obnoxiously cheerful Whoville. But he didn’t care much for the over-the-top holiday celebration, as his head was buried in thought. Usually, he would think of the pleasure of finally returning home, or how annoying the Whos are today, or about home studying and reading. But not today, today he couldn’t stop thinking about a certain someone. Of the shining yellow hair, the smile that looks like it can make even the cloudiest days sunny, those bright, deep, blue eyes which possess so many hidden secrets and so much beauty!</p><p>He mentally slapped himself.</p><p>What is wrong with me? This never happened before. Why am I thinking this way? Could it be…do I have a cru- no I don’t; I can’t! He cringed and shook his head violently.</p><p>How can his mind even suggest such a ridiculous thing? He doesn’t like Whos, they get on his nerves, and just thinking of them once again opens his deepest wounds of the past. How can he possibly like one? Can he even possess such a feeling? He does have a two sizes too small heart after all. He believed he would never experience any feeling like that, and he was more than cool with that. So, what’s happening now?</p><p>…It couldn’t be love, it just couldn’t…He couldn’t love.</p><p>“HEY! HEY! WAIT PLEASE STOP!”</p><p>Before the green one could come to his senses and turn towards the sound, someone ran into him causing him and the runner to fall flat on the snow.</p><p>Max who managed to not get in the way, whined in concern and nudged his owner’s head. Grinch groaned and quickly tried to get up in alert, and just like he expected he saw a Who also recovering from the fall. His shock quickly turned to anger.</p><p>“What is wrong with you? Have you Whos gone completely insane that you don’t even pay attention to where you are going!”</p><p>When the offender turned to look at him, he couldn’t believe his eyes.</p><p>A blonde blue-eyed young Who girl looked at him with a shocked and apologetic expression. “Oh my gosh I am so sorry sir I-wait…it’s you?!</p><p>It was Donna’s turn to be surprised. She thought there was only a certain number of times the Whos could meet during one day, she also noticed how he wasn’t alone now, as he picked up the little brown pup. Where did he come from? For some reason seeing the tall green teen holding a puppy was a cute sight to her. She mentally blushed at the thought.</p><p>“Well, isn’t that a funny coincidence this is the third time I am seeing you today. Are you alright? You are not hurt, are you?</p><p>“Funny isn’t a word I would use to describe it.” He spat ignoring her concern. “Why do you keep crossing my paths? Aren’t you supposed to be home with your family or friends or whatever, doing ridiculous things like decorating your house with junk?”</p><p>The blonde was slightly taken aback by his outburst, but then again people aren’t at their happiest when they get knocked over.</p><p>Oh, Grinch I am so sorry. I didn’t see you behind the crowd. I have just finished my café shift and was…in a bit of a rush for my bus. She said giving a playfully annoyed look towards the bus stop.</p><p>Ok now it was clearer than ever, she was exhausted. Her eyelids constantly looked like they wanted to drop, her voice and smile came out almost forced. He started to wonder how difficult was her job exactly. He of course had a job too. Although he learned how to provide himself with water and electricity, he still needed payment for daily needs. But he couldn’t remember even himself looking so worn out. Could there be more to this Who that’s making her feel this way? </p><p>“Right” Was all he could manage.</p><p>Donna gave him a tiny smile and adjusted her hair a bit. “Well again my apologies, I won’t hold you any longer. I better get going and…ugh wait for the next bus to arrive. See you tomorrow Grinch. A really cute puppy by the way. She gave both of them one last tired but sweet smile and made her way to the now-empty bus stop. Leaving the green one standing where he fell.</p><p>And that green one wasn’t quite sure why he was having a hard time leaving. Maybe it’s because he wanted to find out why she was not like other Whos her age, why she wasn’t hanging out with her friends, or…why wasn’t she at home enjoying the obnoxious holiday season with her family. She seemed to be hardworking but patient and cheerful at the same time. It was confusing.</p><p>When a new thought popped into his head that maybe he could accompany her during her wait. That’s when he snapped out of his trance and started walking away, terrified at the realization that he almost cared.</p><p>“Come on Max let’s get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The first thing he saw was darkness. He was in a dark empty room, there were no doors no windows. The walls looked old and rundown. The room was empty and silent. Not a soul in sight. It was<br/>
enough to make shivers run down one’s spine. Any being would be terrified, thinking they entered a real haunted house. But what made this more terrifying for him was that he knew this place. The place which he knew as his eternal trap.</p><p>Horrified, he started looking around frantically looking for a way out, a clue of escape, anything</p><p>…and then he saw a light.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what it was nor where it came from, but he couldn’t think of anything else but running towards it. He knew it was the only chance of escaping this nightmare.</p><p>However, he soon came to a horrifying realization that he couldn’t move a muscle. It’s like his legs were glued to the rusty cracked floor and his whole body was paralyzed. His breathing became heavier. He could barely feel his body as his mind screamed for him to do something, anything to escape. Then he suddenly felt a chilly, frightening presence in the room behind him. He couldn’t turn around and look at it. But he knew what it was. He braced himself as he knew what will come next.</p><p>Suddenly he felt a strong, harsh force; like a dozen pairs of powerful claws wrapping around him unbearably tight, almost fully blocking his view. He wanted to struggle, to scream, to do anything, but nothing was in his power anymore as the force dragged him further and further away from the light and deeper into the empty dark nothingness.</p><p>GASP</p><p>His eyes shot open as fast as lightning and he let out a long-needed scream. His breathing was heavy and his tiny heart beat louder than the biggest drum in the world. He frantically glanced around taking a second to remember where he was.</p><p>The darkness around him has now been replaced by his old familiar living room with rocky cave walls a few pictures hanging and that same fireplace which was now poorly illuminated due to the fire almost gone out.</p><p>Suddenly he felt a gentle nudge to his leg. Looking down he saw a tiny pup who was looking worriedly at his master. Grinch quickly came to a realization that he was saved by his animal companion who woke him up from another one of his terrible nightmares.</p><p>The Grinch exhaled a huge breath of relief. His heart began to settle as the panic on his face turned into a little, but still a smile “Hey…I am fine now. Thanks for helping me snap back to reality.<br/>
Max still unconvinced quietly whined in worry. His master carefully picked him up and placed him on his lap. Stroking his tiny head gently.</p><p>“It’s alright. Don’t worry. It wasn’t that bad…this time.”</p><p>He sighed to himself knowing fully well that it wasn’t alright. It happened again. Those haunting memories came back once more, this time in a form of a bad dream. The memories of all those days he spent in the dark, trapped, lost, and all alone.</p><p>Those uninvited flashbacks would pop into his mind throughout each year. But never does he experience such harsh, terrifying episodes as he does around Christmas season.</p><p>He tried everything to banish those memories. He thought that maybe if he would move away from Whoville; the source of his pain, all the way to the highest mountain he would be safer, he would be happier. But he wasn’t. At which point he simply gave up on trying. He knew he couldn’t erase the pain of the past.</p><p>But there was one thing he could do, prevent getting more pain. And he promised to try his hardest to not feel, to not ever let anyone get even close to him. That way he would never discover more hurt or regret. The last thing he needed was more wounds to his collection, He couldn’t deal with more pain.</p><p>He just couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“…Ok your temperature and blood pressure is normal, that’s great! I am just going to let the doctor know and she’ll be here shortly!”</p><p>Donna was wearing a blue hospital uniform with her name tag attached to her shirt. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail. She was currently seeing her last patient for the day or more accurately night.</p><p>She felt dizzy from a lack of sleep. Her eyes were dry and keeping them open was a challenge.</p><p>Working as a young nurse straight after a café shift was tiring, she won’t lie. But being a waitress wasn’t enough to pay the bills. And she actually enjoyed being a nurse. It felt good to help other people. Although she was new to this job, so for now, she had only been doing little things for patients. But The blonde has slowly gotten more experienced during each day, and even thought of eventually working as a professional nurse or even a doctor. That is, when she’ll finish school and have a stable life. For now, all she wanted to do is go home and get the much-needed rest.</p><p>“Doctor Susan? patient Carl’s results are normal. He is just waiting in your office.”</p><p>She tried, she really tried to use all that little amount of energy she had left to fake a smile. But even her best shot didn’t hide her exhaustion, and of course, didn’t go unnoticed by the doctor.<br/>
A female brunette doctor took her attention away from the computer screen, took off her glasses and gave Donna a quizzical look.</p><p>“Donna dear, I thought you already finished your shift.”</p><p>“Oh no my shift finishes at 12 pm.” The blonde said holding back a sigh.</p><p>“But dear, that’s quite late, I understand that you need as much payment as you can get, but people your age should not be working at this hour. It's not healthy for you. And don’t you need to do your school exams?”</p><p>“Doctor Susan, I appreciate your concern, really, but if I work even an hour less, I’ll risk on losing my rented house. Trust me there is no need to worry, sure I haven’t done too much study for my exams but I am sure I’ll get around to it soon!”</p><p>The brunette doctor sighed with a sceptical look.</p><p>She was right though. The blonde had no idea how she will continue balancing sleep with work and on top of that worry about her education. But she has no choice. What can she do but try her hardest to squeeze all those many things on her to-do list?</p><p>She wouldn’t dare to give up.</p><p>She couldn’t.</p><p>She promised her parents she would be strong.</p><p>“Why don’t you share your exam with one of your classmates!”</p><p>Donna looked up with surprise, cocking her head in confusion “Share an exam?”</p><p>“I don’t know about now, but back in my days, the busy students who didn’t have time for home study had an option of working on their exams together at home. You could try and arrange something like that.”</p><p>The blonde locked her gaze to the floor processing doctor’s words.</p><p>“But if I work all day till midnight after school, when will I have time to help my classmate?”</p><p>The brunette took a second to think before answering “You can share the house too. Find a classmate who is also working, make a deal with them, that will require them to temporarily live with you. That way they can help you pay the bills and do exams.</p><p>“…And I wouldn’t need to work so late?”</p><p>“Exactly” the brunette leaned back on her chair proud of her idea.</p><p>Donna gazed at the white ceiling in thought</p><p>That’s actually isn’t a bad idea. It will save her a lot of time, which is something she really needed right now. Sure, it will be quite a big thing to ask for. Especially since she had just moved into Whoville High and she didn’t even know any of her classmates yet</p><p>…well except for one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading the first chapter, hope you enjoyed the second one. Please don't hesitate to comment, I'd love to hear what you guys think! Merry Christmas!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had this idea in mind for a while now and finally decided to write it. Let's make the 2018 Grinch fandom bigger! it deserves it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>